Hypothetically
by PoweroftheFrogs
Summary: WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!this is a wacked out story intended to talk about my and my friend's problems. If you can understand this i will give you a virtul hug! Rateing because it may be a bit odder then you may expect!


Ok, so this is a real conversation that 3 of my friends had. My one friend whos really close watches the show Lost and so we were talking about what her 'problems' were. Since my other friend doesn't watch Lost, and we didn't want him to figure it all out (since some of it was about him…lol) we 'talked' about lost _hypothetically_. But he still figured it all out (geez!). So feel free to read at your own risk. It as close to the actually Conversation as I can get, cause I can't remember everything. So go ahead and try to figure it all out. The numbers represent the person who it talking. I might try to re-do it, but, eh, whatever. Tis only for laughs after all!

THERE IS ALMOST THE MOST PAIRING POSSIBLE IN THIS ONE SO PLEASE DON"T BE OFFENDED. THIS WAS MEANT TO TALK ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS WITHOUT MY OTHER FRIEND FINDING OUT. FEEL FREE TO BE CONFUSED!

Disclaimer: ABC is the owner of Lost. I only wish I had thought up of it first so I could've made millions

XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo

1:"So, hypothetically, say Kate had feelings for Henry (Gale) and gave him a kiss how would, do you think, Henry react?"

2:"Well he might be surprised…"

3:"I think that Kate should stay away from guys right now, maybe take a break, since she was with two there guys in two weeks."

1:"Well maybe, since Juliet has no idea what she I talking about, she should not try and advise Kate into thinking that she should 'stay away from guys' and let Kate figure out her feelings."

2:"Well maybe, someone should tell me what's going on."

3:"Well if Kate hadn't been with Sawyer, then Juliet wouldn't say anything. Plus Juliet has a bigger idea then Kate thinks she does."

1:"Well maybe Juliet is going to spill soon."

2:"Could someone please explain this to me!?"

3:"Well, maybe we should get back to Kate's problems, hmm?"

1:"Ok, so hypothetically, Kate likes Henry, but is afraid of how he'll react since the last relationship they had ended badly. She really likes him and Sawyer was only there because Sawyer liked Kate and she wanted to give it a try. But she realized that she still had feelings for Henry and now she really wants to talk to Henry but he has been hiding all day and now she feels afraid of what he'll say."

3:"Juliet still thinks that Kats should hold on for a while and think about who she really likes, before she gets hurt again."

1:"Yes, But-"

3:"No! If Kate doesn't take Juliet's advice then things could end up badly for her."

1:"Yeah, well, Ok, well what about Juliet's problems."

3:"Umm. Ok. So Juliet thinks she really likes Jack, but since she isn't sure and thinks that he doesn't like her, she is therefore scared."

1:"Juliet should talk to Jack because it maybe that he likes her more then she thinks."

3:"But Jack told Kate (who told Juliet) that he doesn't like her."

1:"Yes but feelings change."

2:"I think I got something!"

3:"But Juliet has a bigger problem."

1:"And what's that?"

3:"Ben is watching over Juliet and thinks that Juliet should only go for the guys who lives in Dharma."

1:"Wait, whose dharma?"

3:"Dharma isn't a person it's a…" insert meaningful look here

1:"OH! So Juliet follows Dharma and Ben's (and Rose) forcing her to find someone who also follows Dharma. But Jack doesn't follow Dharma, leading Juliet to her problem.

3:"Yes, and Rose tried talking to Ben but Ben won't waver, and Juliet also wants to be with a guy who follows Dharma."

1:"Hmmm, maybe Juliet should talk to Jack and find out if Jack follows any Dharma at all."

3:"Juliet has talked to Jack about it and Jack said that Dharma wasn't his thing and had never been to a single Pearl Station."

1:"Well Juliet can't blame Jack for that, because maybe he wasn't brought up that way."

3:"Juliet isn't blaming it on Jack, but she is concerned because Ben and Rose won't let her date anyone who doesn't follow Dharma. Therein lays the problem."

1:"I see."

2:"I think I got it"

1&3:"Really?"

2:"Yeah, and If you go anywhere near my cousin again I will kill you!"


End file.
